


Snapshots

by ShouMarufuji



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouMarufuji/pseuds/ShouMarufuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stopped for no man. Memories faded. Pictures remain. Sometimes, pictures are too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

Sollux’s fingers lightly stroked along the silver photo frame. The bumpy edges were cool and strange to him, yet somewhat familiar. He picked it up, staring into the familiar bright blue eyes of a rather lavish-looking young man, with a grumpy male of a similar-seeming age flailing in his arm. Oh.

 _“Sol, quit fidgetin’!” Eridan instructed him, firmly wrapping an arm around his waist.  
“I hate pictures,” he hissed back, trying to push him away.  
“Cheese,” he grinned, before ‘click’. The photo was taken.  
“I hate you!” Sollux shouted, managing to push him away.  
“Oh, come off it, you’ll treasure these memories.”  
“No! I’ll strangle you if you even _dream _of telling our kids this!”  
“Wwoww, assumin’ a little much there, Sol.”  
“I know you’d want a little brat.”  
“You’re assumin’ wwe’ll still be together.”  
“So?”_

 _Without a single warning, Eridan pulled the scrawnier male back into his arms. Of course, there were no objections this time. Sollux rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around the idiot’s waist. His head nestled quite nicely in Eridan’s chest, listening to the soft flutter of his heart inside of his chest. He felt the soft rubbing on his back, going at his own sweet pace. Eridan leaned down and buried his face in the soft wad of Sollux’s hair, planting a kiss on his scalp. For this frozen chunk of reality, it was perfect. A photo they could live in, for just that miniscule dust of time._

 __Sollux gave the photo a sad smile. He had no idea why he had left that there. Then again, it felt wrong trying to hide it. And, as such, it stayed on the fireplace, along with other memorabilia he could fit on there. Sollux didn’t know why he was doing this to himself. Karkat often told him to put this ‘shit’ away. Maybe he just didn’t understand.

Sollux caught a glimpse of another photo. He remembered two very clear memories attached to this photo.

 _“When you go,” Sollux began “I’m bringing a galpal.”  
“Wwhat?”  
“You know, emotional support and whatnot,” he shrugged.  
“I’ll only be gone for about fivve months,” Eridan sighed.  
“At the least, yeah.”  
“Don’t be cynical.”  
“Make me.”_

 __Despite this, it was pretty weird. Thinking about his boyfriend deployed to help fight for his country. It was noble, and honourable. However, as selfish as it sounded, he never wanted him to go. Fuck the military, and fuck Eridan’s love for it. And fuck the day he left.

 _Kanaya clumsily held the camera in her hands. The angle was slightly crooked, and perhaps it took her longer than it should have to figure it out. But, it was alright. Sollux had more time to feel the comforting arm around his waist, more time to lean against the most comfortable of shoulders, more time to hear his voice. Of course, this was not enough. It was never enough. As the camera clicked, Eridan had the nicest of smiles, whilst Sollux looked incredibly grumpy. Upon seeing the photo, Eridan let out a chuckle, kissing his cheek._

 _The worst part was watching him leave. Sollux was calm. His hand held onto Kanaya’s, a silent need for comfort. His hand shook in hers. He was bottling everything up. The moment Eridan had no chance to see him, Sollux let out a small sniff. And then another, but louder. Wordlessly, she hugged him. The backrub wasn’t the same. The chest was too feminine. Everything was different. He hated it. His thin sheet on diamond surrounding his emotions cracked, before finally giving way. It was there, in a public space, his face buried in the crook of Kanaya’s too sweet-smelling neck, where he broke completely._

 __Sollux put down the first picture. Pictures documented a lot of things. Eridan was right – for once. They record a moment which will be forgotten, but soon remembered. A strange little form of a memory. His fingers brushed across the surface of a paper. A letter. One he never wanted to read again. There were some things not even Sollux could do. Then again, he wasn’t a hero.

He let out a sigh, barely registering the tear crawling down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. It was a year ago. Sollux remembered that. He remembered nearly getting over it. It was hard, though. The pictures, the empty home, the clothes…it wasn’t something one could simply ignore. As his finger pressed lightly in the corner of a photo frame, he remembered everything that probably should have happened. For the first time in six months, Sollux felt so damn lonely. It reminded him he was still not over it.

“Fuck, Sollux,” he swore he heard a voice whisper from behind.

The feather-light touches of something brushed past his shoulder. It was only for a moment, but he could still feel it. Sollux put his hand on his shoulder. Still nothing. Sollux frowned. One day, he hoped to get over it. But, that day just would not be then.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I will never write before bed/school again. This was inspired by a mood crash and listening to too much Matthew Ebel. And also procrastination.


End file.
